The Thief's Daughter
by PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck
Summary: Miranda was a regular fan girl who actually had a life. When she meets the character of her dreams and finds out the truth about PJO, can she really handle her fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, to my newest fanfic, The Thief's Daughter!**

**To my few faithful followers: I know I have been terrible about updating, but I have to focus on schoolwork. And so, I won't update nearly as much, but I still will.**

**To others who are giving this story a chance: This is my third story that I am needing to update. So I have devised a plan: Spying on Percabeth updates will become terribly infrequent, and my SYOT along with this will be tied for first priority.**

**Alas, 7th grade is hard. I already have like 5,000 assignments. But I am still alive. **

**Okay, so this story is about Miranda, a half-blood from a different world, and her journey to CHB to be a hero. It's based off of me and maybe my friend Gabi will help me co-write. Go check her out! She loves Doctor Who and she is so creative, I've decided to alert Grover about the new Daughter of Apollo. But seriously, check her out, PLEASE!?**

**And also: I have some reviews about the whole rebellion thing on my SYOT. Don't worry, questions will be answered as soon as the next update is out.**

**Miranda, nicknamed Andi sometimes, is a demigod. She thinks she is just a hallucinating fan girl, but watch as she finds out that her favorite book was unfolding its plot before her very eyes.**

**I HAVE STARTED THE SON OF NEPTUNE! *Happy dance***

**Also, I know this chapter is short, so the next chap will be up within 1 hour!**

**Review.**

School sucks.

That's all I thought about as Mrs. MacLean went on and on and on about how we have to read 100 pages of our book per week, and how- blah, blah, blah. My minor ADHD was acting up. Usually I can focus during school, all I need is some gum or my notebook. My notebook is everywhere I am. It has pages of notes, poems, entries, terrible drawings, and sketches. It helps me focus, ironically. The only other thing that can make me stop wanting to move is a good book.

I start fantasizing about PJO. I really like Leo, but I would gladly give up that annoying crush for being a hunter of Artemis. It sounds perfect- away from boys and hunting monsters. And Artemis is my idol. I mean, she is practical, smart, a huntress, sneaky, and feminist. I would love to serve her until I fell in battle.

But alas, the PJO series isn't real.

Or at least that's what I thought before all of _this _happened.

I was in the woods behind Jillian, my friend's, house. I was practicing my survival skills- it's a nervous habit. Usually it calms me down, but it made me more anxious. I just knew something was going to happen. And something did happen.

I was crouched down, building the base for a lean-to. I heard not one, two, but six growls from behind me, all at once. I turn around slowly, thinking it might be a wild dog. That was how you were supposed to handle wild dogs. My eyes widen when they find the things that growled. Standing in the shadows were six hounds the size of garbage trucks, baring their teeth and slowly inching towards me.

The first thought that came to my mind was, _Hellhound!_ But I told it to shut up and let me think about all of the dog species in Michigan. None this size came to mind. I decide to pull out my pocketknife and slowly back away until I am far enough from the things to go get some help, because this is obviously a hallucination.

I was beginning to relax, thinking that my plan worked, when the one closest to me lunged. I shriek and dive to my right, missing its massive claws by barely two inches. I try to stab its ribcage, but the blade goes right through the dog! I am about to lose my mind and start screaming, when a silver arrow pierces the hellh- _ahem, _dog right in between its eyes. I whip my head around and see a girl with black hair so shiny it looks dyed. Arrows appear on her bowstring as she finishes the other five off. She turns toward me, and I can see the lightest splatter of freckles on her nose as I look up. Then I see her eyes. _Electric blue_ eyes.

"My name is Thalia Grace."


	2. That's It, I'm Going Crazy

**Chapter 2- That's It, I'm Insane**

I drop to the ground, shaking. Thalia's eyebrows crease, and she crouches down next to me. "Okay, I know hellhounds are scary, but I don't think that is what is bothering you." I nod and sniffle. She is about to stand up, probably to go get Artemis, when I stand straight up. I wipe my nose, and run away, into the woods and away from Thalia and monster dust.

"Hey!" Thalia cries, and runs after me. When she gets close enough to me, I suddenly stop and turn around. I hold up the pocketknife, which had been clutched in my hand so tightly my knuckles were white.

"One step closer and I WILL throw this at you. Don't test me." I threaten, my eyes narrowing to slits. Thalia walks towards me, ignoring my very clear instructions. "Listen-"She doesn't have time to finish because I toss the pocketknife into her upper arm. She pulls it out, and reaches for a flask of something hanging from her belt. I flee. She notices my retreating form and pursuits me.

I reach my cousin Jillian's house. Mrs. Martin approaches me, noticing the sweat pouring down my face and arms. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I wave my hand dismissively and say, "Stray wolf. I ran, it looked pretty hungry, and there was foam at the mouth."

**Thalia's POV**

Damn it! She ran away while I was getting my nectar! She's fast, too. I run after her, again, but stop when I hear a side door close. I sneak around to the side of the house, ignoring the fact that it's mid-October and I don't have a jacket, or that there seems to be a storm approaching that wasn't on Zeus' calendar.

I find a soft red door leading to the garage and press my era against it. The girl seems to be talking to someone.

"…Stray wolf. I ran, it looked pretty hungry, and there was foam at the mouth." Was she seeing that as a Mist cover-up? Or was she just a pretty convincing liar? No, I'm positive that she saw the Hellhound and me in all of my glory. Otherwise, she wouldn't have stopped and talked to me. She would have just kept running.

"Are you sure you are okay?" A kind voice asks the girl. Reminds me of Sally.

"Yes, Ms. Martin, I am fine. It was just a wolf, I have done it before." Impressive, for young demigod. She doesn't look more than a day over 10 years old.

"Well, if you're sure, I'm going outside." The voice announces. I quickly hide in some leaves. A warm woman with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes comes outside. I run away. This obviously isn't her house, and if she is a demigod, I'm going to have to get her to camp. For now, I have to go alert Artemis.

**Miranda's POV**

After Ms. Martin goes out to rake some leaves, I set out to find Jillian. She's probably on Minecraft, playing on her Xbox. I should join her. It will help me get away from my insane mind and into the brainless world of video games.

After an hour of building our newest cabin, Artemis', on our Minecraft version of CHB (My favorite, cabin, for obvious reasons,) and still having the annoying nagging feeling, I decide I should just go home.

"Jill, I'm going to our room," I announce, setting down my controller and causing Jill's player to run into mine. She pauses the game, and stands up at the same time as me. I grab my jacket.

"Andi, its October and we have barely made any progress on this world! Stay awake! Come on, I'll give you a makeover!" Jillian chides. It's tempting, because my hair is a mess, but then I remember what happened last time she gave me a makeover.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"MIRANDA HOPE MURRAY! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jillian screams. She had just gotten off the phone with Amy, who had found out about my date with my boyfriend, celebrating out 6 month anniversary. He was going to a boarding school in Maine at the end of June, and it was November 1__st__ now. We were planning on crossing that bridge when it came._

_"Jillian," I complain, "We are going to dinner. I already have some dresses picked out. No makeup, please."_

_"Nope, missy! We are going to the bathroom with my makeup handbag RIGHT NOW!" More like makeup suitcase. But I comply._

_As soon as I am seated on a stool in the bathroom, Jill unpacks. I tell her to go natural, but she still goes as far as putting on purple eye shadow. Lightly, of course. But it was still there._

_"I wish you were in girly mode right now. It would make it so much easier to give you lip-liner." My friends and I have decided my nickname was Moody Mandy because of all my moods. Ever since we met, they have told me I have 12 different moods. Most of the time I was in feminist mood, (Or Artemis mood as my PJO-obsessed friends told me) but every once in a while I went to a different mood, like girly._

_"Well, I am not, so can you hurry up!?" _

_"Jeez."_

_"I have to be there in 30 MINUTES, Jill."_

_"Okay, done!" I inspect myself in the mirror. My cousin/adoptive sister did a good job. I am wearing a black mini-dress with see-through lace on the arms, and some minimal makeup. My long super dark brown hair is in a side twist, and my clear blue eyes are highlighted with some light purple eye shadow. Aside from the eyes, I am totally Hispanic._

_"Miranda, have fun. And give me the details!" She says as I roll my eyes. She looks like she is going to add more, but his car honks from outside. I rush outside, my cheeks flushing from the cold._

_I hop in his car. He kisses me for a minute passionately, and I pull back and search the eyes of Nico Di Angelo._

_We are well into the meal when things go bad. "Miranda," Nico says seriously. I look up from my chicken salad. He closes his eyes, and exhales a long breath of air._

_"I think we should break up."_

_"Fine, Di Angelo, but don't expect me to come running back!" I storm out, but not before slapping him, leaving him cupping his cheek._

**_Flashback Nico's POV_**

_Why couldn't I just blurt it out? She would think I was crazy, that's why. 'Oh hey, I'm half god.' Yep, she'd call a mental hospital. At least she is safe._

**END FLASHBACK**

No makeovers. Their bad luck.

**I know, it took more like 2 hours, but hey, I still put it up. And, FYI: She's a small person, but she is 14. So is Nico. She was 13 in the flashback. And when Thalia thought she was 10, she's just a small person. She is an orphan, but adopted by her mom's sister, Ms. Martin. Jill has blonde hair and clear blue eyes.**


	3. What Is GOING ON!

**Chapter 3**

**AN: So I am giving you guys a timeline to clear up any confusion. **

**Miranda and Nico dated when they were both 13. Although the di' Angelos were planning on waiting until the next year to go to Maine, because of the breakup, they went mid-November, because the date was on November 1****st****. They were found in the winter, and the events of TTC played out. Small note- for the good of the story, pretend Bianca is Nico's twin and older by 5 minutes**

I lay in bed that night, trying to sleep. After refusing to go back into the woods or get a makeover, I just went to bed to take a nap but with no success.

When I wake up the next morning, I jerk back. Someone's electric blue eyes are boring into mine, inches from my face. I realize they must be Thalia's and push her away.

"Creep-o. Why, exactly, were you watching me SLEEP?" I whisper-shout the last part. Thalia shrugs, and says, "Well, I could be the minotaur."

I scramble back on my bed, screaming," WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" I was about to add some _very _colorful choice language when she slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Do you _want _me to get me arrested?" Thalia hisses.

"That would be very nice, actually." I respond sarcastically, wrenching her hand away.

"AUNT LAURA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Thalia's eyes widen and she crouches down and hides behind the door, which is starting to open.

"Miranda? You okay?" Aunt Laura says from the doorway. I furiously shake my head and Aunt Laura opens her mouth to ask me what is wrong. Before any sound can come out, Thalia emerges from behind the door and does something that reminds me so much of the Mist my heart pumps. She snaps her fingers and announces in a chiding and suggestive voice, "You never went to check up on Miranda. She never called you. She will be going camping with me. I'm her best friend Thalia, and I have known her since we were both 7. You were just going to take a walk."

Aunt Laura nods and walks out the door. I slip out from behind Thalia an run into the kitchen, passing a sleep-like Aunt Laura who dreamily asks, "Shouldn't you be camping, hon?" Well she's useless. I enter the kitchen, which holds my only hope: knives. I know that it slowed Thalia down last time, so it might again. After all, if that feeling in my gut is right, she can be hurt by any type of weapon, mortal or godly.

Thalia chases me into the kitchen, and when she knows where I just lead her, she freezes. I smile, but then the corner of my eye catches someone's foot from behind an open cupboard.

"Alise," I say slowly. "Come out from behind the cupboard." Jillian's tiny little sister, Alise, steps out.

"Who is that?"

"Uhh…nobody. Could you please hand me a knife… or step out of the room, on second thought." Alise, scared out of her 6th grade wits, runs from the room. I then inch toward the silverware drawer until I am close enough to open it. As subtle as possible, I slide a big hunting knife out from the back.

"Stop." I tell Thalia. Unlike last time, she freezes.

"Miranda. I am here to help you." Thalia says slowly. I feel hysterics coming ion as I yell, "You're not real! This is a dream! You're a book character! BOOK CHARACTER!" While Thalia processes this new information I just threw at her, I run back to my room that I share with Jill. As soon as I get in there, I barricade the door by locking it and piling some chests that turn into seats by the door.

My hand still clutches the knife, just like last time. I pull out a small knapsack from the back of my closet. I've had it since I was 11, when my mom first died in a fire. I escaped, and soon raided a nearby Bargain-Mart. I picked up this knapsack, some water, a book which turned out to be the Lightning Thief, some food, and a hunting knife at the time. I reload those items, mostly from either Jill's mini-fridge or my little area in the corner of the closet.

I slide open the window, wincing as it creaks against the wood. I slip out and into the early morning air.

I've been on the run for weeks. Thalia keeps following me, causing me to get barely any sleep. I'm almost to Miami. I'm hoping to lose them in a big city, which I've avoided so far. Ever since I've ran away from my Aunt's house, there's been 'missing child' posters all over with my face on them.

Around the general Tennessee area, Thalia Grace, the crazy book character look-alike, picked up some? maniac helpers in silver vests. They look like they belong in the book too, but they almost weren't important enough for me to remember them. That's weird- I used to be able to name the most random and little things from the books, and now I can barely remember Artemis' friend Zoe's last name. Nightshade.

I'm now a fugitive. I've been stealing all the time, when everyone was looking away. Sometimes I even got some random bored teenager to act hurt to divert the attention. What can I say? Over 2 years as a successful orphan teaches you things. A few times I've been caught, especially in Ohio. For such a boring state, they have some pretty tight security.

I straggle through a small county outside of Miami. I lost the Silver-Eyed Ones about an hour ago, but it will be only minutes before they catch up to me. For wannabe hunters, they don't sleep that much.

A small part of me hasn't gone into survival (feminist and brutal moods combined) mood and still is a fan girl. It's that small part that hopes it really is the Hunters, and I could join their ranks as a good, loyal, follower of Artemis. But whenever my Leroy says this in my mind, I just tell it to shut up. Thalia Grace is a common name, and silver could just be the clique's favorite color. The PJO and HoO series are just books.

Any other thought except run exits my mind when I turn and see Thalia Lunatic Grace on the sidewalk searching for me in the sea of faces. I quickly duck into a coffee shop.

I sit at a table that isn't in the corner, where she'll look first, but isn't in the middle, because I'd be too easy to spot. Her electric eyes scan the crowd once more, looking for the tattered _Detroit Tigers _tee I lifted from a store. After about 5 minutes, I risk moving. I am halfway out the door when strong arms grab me and start strangling me in a death grip.

I turn and see a weird fluffy yet grubby looking man holding me in is beefy arms. Look up to where his face should be, but all I get is…_BULL HORNS?! _I remember the exact same thing happened to Percy's mom in the Lightning Thief, but the memory fades from my mind as my brain circulation depletes. My vision starts fading, but just before I black out, I see a 12 year old girl in a silver vest with silver eyes and auburn hair saying, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"


	4. 12 Going On 22

**Chapter 4**

**Miranda POV**

I wake up, yet again, with eyes only inches from my face. Instead of Thalia's electric blue, though, someone's silver eyes are evaluating me, almost as if I was an animal and she was trying to decide whether or not I have enough meat to shoot. Instinctively, I reach for my backpack, handbag, pockets, anything to help me, but I have been stripped of everything except my clothes. Even they are tattered with a few rips.

"Okay, please move," I say, probably sounding totally weirder then I meant.

"Who are you?" The girl asks in a clipped yet authoritative voice that instantly suggests she is older than you would think.

"Miranda." I say, knowing that she meant something else.

"No, I meant WHO are you?" The mystery girl asks, frustration creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I knew that. But how do I know you're not a group of cannibals or lesbians?" I ask matter-of factly. The girl scowls. She straightens herself out from leaning in front of my face and stiffly walks out of the room. A few minutes later, the girl returns with a black-haired, blue-eyed 15-year-old I happen to recognize. "Thalia," I growl.

The girl looks slightly surprised. "How do you know my lieutenant? She doesn't go around telling random people her name." The last part was directed at Thalia, who looked sheepish for a second but hid it and stood up straighter.

"My lady," she begins. "We found a very powerful scent in the woods in Michigan, so I sent the hounds to check it out. I thought Percy or Annabeth might be in trouble, but it turned out to be a 14-year-old girl backing away from 5 hellhounds. After shooting the hellhounds, the girl stabbed me in the arm with a concealed pocketknife and fled."

"I assume that this is the girl you were talking about?"

"Yes, mi'lady."

"And why, exactly, is she in Florida? You said she lived in Michigan."

"She does. After I found her, she fled yet again, and apparently was trying to get to Florida, because you can only go North and West from here and she is definitely smart enough to know not to come here if she wanted to go somewhere else."

The younger girl, the one with the silver eyes, lets realization creep into her features for a second before putting her mask on. "We should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I interject. They stare at me, startled. I must have been so quiet they forgot I was there.

"Thalia, make sure she does not leave. I have to go alert the gods." Thalia nods and the girl flashes silver before disappearing. I rub my eyes repeatedly to try and bring myself back to reality, but whenever I open my eyes again, I just see Thalia staring at me a bit weirdly.

"What are you doing?" Thalia asks after a while.

"You know what? Just pinch me." I say, exasperated. She shrugs and walks over to my bedside.

Instead of a light pinch like I expected, Thalia pinches me hard. Her touch is strong like she could strangle me, but instead of her fingers being hot from the Florida heat, they are cool and send vibes of electricity through my forearm.

"Whoa!" I say, pulling away.

Thalia smirks. "Did it hurt?"

"Nope." I answer honestly. "Just a little surprising."

Thalia studies me. "You're not lying." Suddenly her cold, hard demeanor drops and I see the face of someone who cares. "What's wrong? I can tell something is wrong."

I sigh. "Remember when I screamed at you at my Aunt's house?" I ask Thalia.

"Yeah,"

"Well, do you remember what I said?" I prod her, hoping for her to catch on before I have to say it out loud.

Thalia brings out a book. The Lightning Thief. "I figured it out. While we were searching you, I took it secretly before anyone else could find it. I read it cover to cover. Every letter is true."

I almost faint. "Well, you see, there are other books. And you come at the very end of the 2nd. You become a hunter at the end of the 3rd."

She nods. Do you want to talk about anything else? When we found out your mother died, I decided you were just misguided. I lost my mother too." I nod even though I already knew this.

I take a deep breath. "There's one more thing. My ex. The one that broke my heart and didn't give me a reason." Thalia scowls. "We're going to be friends, and I'm going to kill this boy."

"That's the thing. You already know him. Perhaps not for a while, but he is in the books too."

"Well, who is he? If it's Luke, I swear…"

"It's not Luke. It's Nico."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yeah, it was a short chapter, but I am trying here! Don't worry, tomorrow my school lets the students have the day off (but the teachers still have to go, haha teachers) so I will probably have a new chapter up for one of my stories soon. But I'm doing this with my laptop, and Spying on Percabeth is on the desktop, and I hate having different chapters from one story on different devices. But I will make the sacrifice, just for you! **


	5. The Hunters Give Me A Tour

**Ahh, thank you, We're All Okay. I know that a lot of people thought this would be any old Mary-Sue blahidedy. But thank you, for leaving a review on every one of my chapters. And thanks for warning me about the Mary Sue trait. I've never understood what Mary-Sues really are, though. A lot of characters in fanfics are easily Mary-Sues, but you can never have an exact list of what exactly is the Mary Sue trait. **

**And also, the Nico thing is to build up tension that later on will make everything hang in the balance of one decision, so I had to put that in there. **

**And I know I am an Uncle Rick. When I started HoH, and I saw the little AN thingy, and I just randomly got up in the middle of Social Studies and threw the book out of my classrooms' open window. Social Studies is held on the second floor of my school.**

**THANK YOU, OTHER FEW PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

Miranda's POV

Thalia stands up. "The little kid, the spawn of Hades?!" Before she can say more, someone's light footsteps near the outside of out tent and Thalia's expression is wiped off her face, replaced with a stoic one.

"Thalia, please may I speak to you." By now I have figured out that the girl is Artemis. I should have seen it sooner. Thalia nods, gives me a look that says, _we'll talk about this later, _and follows Artemis out of the tent.

"What to do," I whisper to myself. I know there is probably a lot of Hunter girls guarding the premises of the camp, but I feel if I don't escape I'll get sucked into something that even though I used to long, now I dread. I feel as if I shouldn't be here.

Why was Artemis so shaken up? I'm sure that she has handled demigods on the run before. What's so special about me? Did she somehow see the book? What if Thalia actually doesn't care and is just an infiltrator trying to find out more about me?

That must be it, Thalia from the books wasn't so inviting. Why, if the other things in the book are true, would the author lie about Thalia, of all people?

I sniff disdainfully. I have to get out of here. This camp gives me chills, and not good ones.

A smallish girl with all dark features pokes her head in. "You need to get out of bed. You only broke a couple of finger bones." I nod and grip my hand on the bedside. I pull myself up and the girl helps me limp to a makeshift but easily impressive dining area. I try to go unnoticed but the plan is broken soon. As soon as I step foot in the dining area, every pair of eyes is on me. It stays that way as I eat my fill, which is small.

Thalia POV

Artemis leads me out of the tent. I frown a little, thinking about how Artemis looked like a deer and not the hunter for a few moments back in that tent.

"Thalia." Artemis begins. I straighten up. I might not have been in the hunt for long, but I have a reputation to uphold as lieutenant.

"This girl…she is a demigod, we know that for sure. But not much else on her is clear. Did you get her to tell you anything while I was gone?" Artemis' regal posture makes me feel meek, even though I am much older than her in size.

I gulp. I really want to help Miranda, but I think that we shouldn't be spying on her. Still, the hunt is my only home- Artemis is my mistress. I can't get kicked out. I still can't decide whose side I'm on, because by stealing that book, I could be considered an enemy to Olympus.

"Nothing, Mistress. Miranda is a tough nut to crack."

Miranda's POV

The girl from earlier leads me back towards my tent, although I already have the place memorized. It's a natural trait for me, and I had a great view from my spot at the pavilion.

"Hey," I say, catching up to the other girl, "what's your name? Mine's Miranda." She surveys me, almost like those popular girls at summer camps for modeling (talk about ugh) and then turns to me.

"I'm Emma. I haven't been here long." I nod. I can tell she doesn't want to talk, so I let us walk the rest of the way in silence. She doesn't say anything either, but I could wear I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Here you go." She says, pulling back the curtain that serves as a door. "Tomorrow, Artemis will not be as nice, so be careful." I silently walk into the room. Emma leaves, and then I set my plan into motion.

**So, small chapter, I know, but I will be updating shortly after this one is put up! So, what do you think her plan is? And Emma? What do you think of her? What about Thalia? Do you think that lying to Artemis for Miranda's sake was the better decision? And what about the options for who my second interest in the love triangle is gonna be? OH WAIT- I haven't gotten any OC's! Just give me a name and a godly parent! The rest is me! So if you wanted to, here's a form:**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname: (a teasing one)**

**Age (13 14 or 15)**

**Godly parent:**

**That's it! If you really want to, go ahead and give me his appearance too.**


End file.
